


FRECKLE TIME

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Series: Haikyuu Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Counting, Counting Stars, Cute, Fluff, Freckles, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, counting freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Tsukishima wonders how many freckles Yamaguchi has.





	FRECKLE TIME

Yamaguchi was talking to Hinata and Kageyama after practice and Tsukishima was very not-so-secretly watching them. Well, not so much as them as he was watching Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi laughed at something the very hyped up and energetic Hinata said, showing off an adorably amazing smile that made his freckles dance on his cheeks. 

Tsukki wondered how many freckles there were on Yamaguchi’s cheeks, he’s tried to count before but whenever he go to 50, he’d lose tack. 

Tsukishima walked over and just casually picked Yamaguchi up. “Tsukki wh--” Tsukki draped Yamaguchi over his shoulder and smiled.

“I’m gonna count your freckles.” Tsukki said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. So the blonde left with a blushing brunette draped over his shoulders, leaving a very confused setter and spiker to watch as they left.

Tsukishima set Yamaguchi down on the bench and sat next to him, softly touching each freckle on his cheek as he counted.

“Why are you so obsessed with my freckles?” Yamaguchi as, blushing. The blonde shrugged as he continued counting. “They’re pretty.” he responded, making Yamaguchi blush harder.

“But i was talking to Hinata and Kageyama.” Yamaguchi said. “Ah yes, the dumbasses.” Tsukki said, smiling. 67, 68, 69…..

“That’s rude, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, smiling a little. “Can’t help but state a truth.’ Tsukishima said as he switched to Yamaguchi’s left cheek.

‘You have a lot of freckles.” Tsukishima said after a few minutes. Yamaguchi smiled and laughed gently. “Oh yeah, how many?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima shrugged. “I dunno, lost count.” he said and the two laughed.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ENDED UP BEING A LOT CUTER THAN I INTENDED
> 
> bye my Lovelies!!!
> 
> ~L


End file.
